Un Travestí En Mi Departamento
by gely meteor
Summary: Edward tendrá que vivir en el departamento de dos desconocidas durante un mes, ¿el problema?: Ellas no saben que es hombre. AH/TH. ExB.
1. ¿Apostamos?

**SUMMARY: Edward tendrá que vivir en el departamento de dos desconocidas durante un mes, ¿el problema?: Ellas no saben que es hombre. AH/TH. ExB.**

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes obra de SM, la trama mía, y si hay fics parecidos es mera coincidencia (XD)**

**...

* * *

**

**UN TRAVESTI EN MI DEPARTAMENTO**

**¿APOSTAMOS?**

—Una mujer sufre mucho más que un hombre —seguía alegando Rosalie.

—Seamos honestos, nosotros la mayoría del tiempo nos la pasamos trabajando, y ustedes se lo gastan todo en ropa —repliqué. Odiaba que Emmett y Jasper se quedaran callados en vez de apoyarme.

Cada vez que Rosalie nos decía chistes feministas, y esa porquería de ofensas hacia los hombres, Emmett y Jasper se quedaban callados: Emmett porque Rosalie es su novia y sería una semana sin sexo, y Jasper por que es su querida hermana; así que yo era el único que defendía a los tres. Eran unos maricas.

—Pero ustedes nos son más infieles, ¿cada cuanto van al _table dance*_? Creo que dos veces al mes, sino me equivoco.

¿De qué servía discutir si sabía que nadie me apoyaría?, creo que por mi dignidad.

—Apostaría que un hombre puede llegar a ser mucho mejor mujer que tú —no sé de dónde había sacado eso.

—¿Eso es una apuesta, Edward? —preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa de lado.

—Edward, perderás, no creo que te sirva apostar —masculló Jasper algo irritado por la discusión que teníamos Rosalie y yo.

—Yo digo que apuestes, Eddie —dijo Emmett esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

—¿De qué trataría la apuesta? —le pregunté curioso a Rosalie.

—Sencillo. Unas amigas se acaban de mudar aquí a Forks, y buscan una chica con quien compartir un departamento para pagar menos. Tú —me señaló con su dedo índice—, te vestirás de mujer durante un mes, haciéndote pasar por su compañera.

Mi boca se abrió por completo. ¡¿Estaba bromeando?, ¿un mes, vestido de mujer?

—Creo que paso —me senté en el sillón con fatiga.

—Edward, no seas gallina y acepta —Emmett se escuchaba más animado de lo normal.

—¿Qué se supone que Edward gana, si cumple con el mes vestido de mujer? —preguntó Jasper un poco más interesado.

—Mi convertible rojo —respondió Rosalie sin dudar.

Para que apostara su auto, debía de estar demasiado segura de sí misma. Era una maldita arrogante.

—Eso es una apuesta, Rose. Tendré tu coche en un mes —dije sin pensarlo.

—¿Y si Rosalie gana? —preguntó Emmett mirándome.

—Mi Volvo. Un trueque de coches, sería más que justo —sonreí de forma cínica.

—¿Estas seguro de vestirte de mujer durante un mes? —Jasper se veía divertido por la idea de imaginarme vestido de mujer.

—¿Qué tan malo podría ser? —pregunté despreocupado, estaba seguro de ganar.

—¡Reglas! —exigió Rosalie gritando y poniendo su mano en la mesa de la pequeña sala.

—Tú me ayudarás a vestirme de mujer —le dije antes de que ella pudiera decir algo—. No creo que sea buena idea que Emmett y Jasper me ayuden, me vería como un gay simulando ser mujer —me estremecí ante la idea, los chicos hicieron una mueca de asco.

—Te ayudare, pero primero diré las reglas. Uno: mis amigas no se deben de enterar que eres hombre durante el mes que pases ahí; y dos: como serás mujer, deberás coquetear con varios hombres, y hasta, tal vez, salir con ellos —esa parte me dio asco e hice una mueca—. Si rompes o no cumples cualquiera de esas reglas, pierdes.

—Déjame pensar en mis reglas —después de unos segundos mi mente se vio iluminada—: no les debes de contar a tus amigas que soy hombre, se podrían enterar por ti, y entonces yo perdería la apuesta.

Rosalie ignoró mi brillante regla. —Se me olvidaba una, se supone que serás una chica que le gusten los chicos —bufé en esa parte, eso era lógico, ¿no?—; me refiero a que no serás una chica lesbiana ni mucho menos bisexual, ¿ok?

—Creo que Eddie, tendrá problemas con esa parte —Emmett rió escandalosamente—. Él no sobrevive un mes sin besar a alguna chica.

—Rosalie nunca dijo que no se valía besarlas —dijo Jasper con suspicacia.

—Ok, podrás besar a chicas, pero nada de ir más lejos y solo las besarás si es en un juego o ellas quieren —en ese momento suspire aliviado; quería besar a Jasper, bueno, tal vez no.

—¿Cuándo iniciamos con la apuesta? —pregunté tomando una cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.

—Detesto que fumen dentro del departamento, apaga eso —dijo lanzándome un cojín directo a la cara—. Empezarás la próxima semana, que será primero de junio. Será en vacaciones, por lo que tal vez sea más sencillo para ti.

—¿Quiénes son las chicas? —dije apagando el cigarrillo.

—Se llaman Bella Swan y Alice Brandon. No sé exactamente como son, las acabo de conocer —dijo algo distraída—. ¡Se me olvidaba! También ayudarás a hacer los quehaceres en el departamento.

—Oye, yo soy limpio, ¿Cómo crees que está el departamento de Jasper y yo? —me quejé por su entro metimiento al decir que yo no ayudaba.

—Edward, he entrado a su departamento y parece que viven animales ahí —Rosalie entrecerró los ojos, y Jasper me vio de mala gana.

—No había pensado en que tendría el departamento para mí solo todo un mes —dijo Jasper y vi como sus ojos se empezaban a iluminar.

—Iré cada tercer día a visitarte para ver como van las cosas. Entonces, ¿iniciamos la apuesta? —dijo Rosalie extendiéndome la mano por sobre la mesa; yo la tomé gustoso.

—Perderás tu convertible cuando menos te los esperes —le regalé una sonrisa arrogante.

—No lo creo, yo seré la quien tenga tu "amado" Volvo —me devolvió la misma sonrisa.

Nos volvimos a acomodar, mientras que en mi mente rondaba el tipo de mujer que sería.

_*Las partes donde las strippers hacen... striptease; los tubos y eso_.

.

* * *

**¡Hola..!  
Antes que nada, ésta idea rondaba por mi cabeza desde hace dos meses, lo malo fue que se me olvidó plasmarlo en Word XD ****Sé que se ve como si hubiera copiado otro fic, pero no es así; se darán cuenta que una historia no tiene que ver con la otra y, de corazón, espero que les guste.**

**PREGUNTAS EN COMUN:  
¿Quién ganará la apuesta?  
¿Cómo son las "desconocidas"?  
¿Qué pasará en el próximo capitulo?  
Respuestas en el capitulo: **_**TRANSFORMANDO A EDWARD**_

**Bueno, que les pareció la historia, ¿Aburrida?, ¿Les gustó? ¿O la mato?  
La pregunta me carcome.**

**¡Y gracias por leer mis porquerías!**

**¡Biie..!  
¡Gely..!**


	2. Transformando a Edward

**SUMMARY: Edward tendrá que vivir en el departamento de dos desconocidas durante un mes, ¿el problema?: Ellas no saben que es hombre. AH/TH. ExB.**

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes obra de SM, la trama mía, y si hay fics parecidos es mera coincidencia (XD)**

**...

* * *

**

**UN TRAVESTI EN MI DEPARTAMENTO**

**TRANSFORMANDO A EDWARD**

Lo bueno de todo esto es que Rosalie era una estilista muy famosa en Seattle, y bueno, era una experta. Al menos sé que no seré ninguna mujer fea.

—Empezaremos con los cambios más notables —dijo decidida Rosalie con una bolsa de compras en su mano derecha.

—Bien, ¿Qué harás? —le pregunté ansioso.

—Quítate la playera —¿Qué?

—¿Estás loca? No engañaremos a Emmett. Tienes un buen cuerpo, pero no te ofendas; no me gustan las rubias. Asco. Emmett es un gran amigo mío y no cometeré una pendejada… —Rosalie me cortó antes de terminar mi monologo.

—Imbécil. Compré un brasear con relleno; hará que tengas pechos —lo último lo dijo como si fuera un retrasado.

—Vale.

Dentro de poco tenía puesto un brassier que hacía que me viera demasiado… gay.

—Me veo horrible —me quejé como niño chiquito.

—Nunca dije que serías una mujer bonita—. Refunfuñé molesto. —¡Es broma! —gritó divertida—. Bueno, si te soy sincera, esto será tardado, pero prometo que no te verás "fea".

—Ok. Empieza —por un momento tuve miedo de lo que podía ocurrir, pero luego volví a confiar en Rose.

Ahora sé que la belleza de las mujeres me jode. Si todas hicieran lo que Rose hace, creo que no habría mujeres feas; hablo en serio. Pero con una coña… duele horrores.

Tengo frío en mis piernas porque me las depiló mi querida cuñada. Fue con algo muy caliente que quitaba y pegaba, creo que dijo algo así como cera. Aquí entre nos, chillé todo lo que pude; sentir como mis bellitos se van de un jalón es traumático. Después de habérmelas depilado, le pregunté por qué no fue con un rastrillo, y dijo que es mejor así, aunque sospecho que solo lo hizo para que sufriera más.

En mi cara no hubo mucha diferencia; y eso me ofende. Rosalie dice que tengo rasgos muy finos y que por eso no hay muchos cambios.

Me dijo vieja la muy tarada.

Tengo comezón; puso muchos polvos en mi cara. Al principio creí que me vería como una especie de payaso pero me di cuenta que… no me veía tan mal.

Rosalie consiguió una peluca que me llega por los hombros, parecido al color de mi cabellera natural.

Creo que me está afectando convivir con Rosalie, empiezo a usar palabras que nunca usaría frente a Emmett o Jasper.

La pregunta más obvia aquí es… ¿se ve que tengo una verga? Bueno, no estoy seguro de cómo le hizo para que no se notara al usar pantalones. Me dio unos bóxers muy ajustados y raros, y también le puso más relleno a mi trasero con una especie de plástico; es demasiado asqueroso, pero con ropa se ven bien.

Pero de todos modos dijo que no usará ropa ajustada por si las dudas.

"_Si tuvieras la nariz más fea de lo que está, te verías igual a Bárbara Torres de la familia Peluche*"_ me dijo Emmett en cuanto me vio. Sé que lo hizo por envidia pues Rosalie halagó mucho como quedé, aunque Jasper diga exactamente lo mismo que Emmett.

Y en este instante estamos haciendo lo que más adoro en este mundo, —que conste que estoy hablando con sarcasmo—: ir de compras.

—Rosalie, ¿Por qué tengo que venir vestido así? —pregunté con un intenso color carmín en mis mejillas.

—Te tienes que ir acostumbrando, y no serviría de nada probarte ropa sin el relleno de los senos ni de las nalgas —respondió palmeando un poco mi trasero rellenado.

—No entiendo por qué cargan con estos tacones. Solo las hacen sufrir —chillé señalando el tacón de 5 centímetros que fastidiaba a mi pie. Rosalie me fulminó con la mirada haciéndome callar.

—También tendrás que usar faldas y vestidos, así que en vez de quejarte ve apurándote a caminar —Era una maldita mandona.

Mientras me probaba la prenda numero veinte a Rosalie se le ocurrió algo muy importante.

—¿Cómo te llamaras? —preguntó más para sí. Yo solo me quedé paralizado, ¿y si se le ocurría el nombre más horrible del mundo?

—Antonieta —gritó un orgulloso Emmett. Yo solo quería salir del vestidor y estrangularlo.

—Será una opción —dijo entre risas Jasper. _Imbécil._

—Mejor Federica —propuso Rose.

—¡No! —chillé encabronado. Solo se burlaban por mi situación.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó ahora aburrido Jasper.

—Elizabeth, es sencillo; Eli se parece a Eddie —dije algo contento; estoy seguro que será mi nombre.

—Sigo pensando que Antonieta suena mejor —rodé los ojos; Emmett es muy inmaduro.

—Ok, será Eli —dijo burlándose Rosalie, ignorando por completo el comentario de Emmett.

—¿Ya puedes salir Eddie? —preguntó muy fuerte Emmett.

—Si —contesté secamente.

Por el grito de Emmett todas las mujeres que estaban en los probadores se asomaron a ver qué ocurría y solo pude oír murmullos de "¿Eddie?" o "¿Es un puto?" Sí, por completo, estoy jodido.

Pero si de algo me puedo consolar es que ganaré el BMW de Rosalie. Estoy seguro.

**.**

_***La Familia Peluche es una comedia mexicana, y Bárbara Torres es la sirvienta (Excelsa). **__Si no la han visto, se las recomiendo, te cagas de la risa cada cinco minutos XD._

_**

* * *

**_

.

_**¡Hola..!  
Ja, estuvo cortito, pero la verdad a mí me gustó en lo personal XD Siento la tardanza, pero la verdad, se me olvidaba cada vez que me sentaba frente a la PC, sino fuera porque mi beta me recordó hace poco, yo ni en cuenta :)**_

_**PREGUNTAS EN COMÚN:  
¿Eli/Eddie ganará la apuesta?  
¿Cómo le irá con las "desconocidas"?  
Respuestas en el próximo capítulo, titulado: ME LLAMO ELI.**_

_**Bueno, gracias a todas por leer mis porquerías XD.  
biie..!  
gely..!**_


	3. Me Llamo Eli

**SUMMARY: Edward tendrá que vivir en el departamento de dos desconocidas durante un mes, ¿el problema?: Ellas no saben que es hombre. AH/TH. ExB.**

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes obra de SM, la trama mía, y si hay fics parecidos es mera coincidencia (XD)**

**...

* * *

**

**UN TRAVESTI EN MI DEPARTAMENTO**

**ME LLAMO ELI**

¿Cómo convencer a unas completas extrañas que soy mujer? Eso sería misión imposible… Carajo, esto es tan complicado.

Rosalie estaba conduciendo su preciado BMW —el cual, pronto será mío, de eso seguro— para dirigirnos al departamento de las tan nombradas "Alice y Bella". Tengo que admitir que me encontraba nervioso, sudaba como nunca antes y parecía que me estaba convulsionando. Hasta la peluca me daba una terrible comezón.

—Deja de temblar, Eli —me reprendió Rosalie entre risas. Maldita perra.

—No te burles —refunfuñé como niño chiquito —Imagínate que tu vinieras vestida de hombre y vas a conocer a un par de machos y convivirás con ellos un mes.

—Me sentiría sexy, a mi cuerpo todo le queda —era una suripanta.

—Pendeja —mascullé. Rose me dio un zape demasiado fuerte en la nuca.

—En vez de ver las groserías con las que me puedes atacar, deberías de practicar una voz más femenina —murmuró molesta.

—Déjame intentar —si, tenía razón; no quería hablar como vieja porque no quiero ser gay, pero para ganar la maldita apuesta tenía que hacerlo. Empecé a practicar burlándome de ella —¿Dónde está mi espejo, osito? —mi voz sonó como corneta. No sonaba "femenina"

—Parece que está hablando una ardillita —Oh, mi burla no había funcionado. La cagué.

—¡Cállate! —le grité ahora con un mejor tono de mujer.

—¡Oh, mejoras Eli! —gritó divertida.

Como odiaba vestirme de mujer, pero valdría la pena. Si que sí.

—Eli, ya llegamos —gritó Rosalie al borde de la risa.

Nos dirigimos al departamento que se suponía sería mi nueva casa. Nervioso, toqué la puerta y no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando vi a dos chicas paradas en la puerta.

Una era un ángel, con su cabello marrón y sus ojos achocolatados; la otra, podía tener la estatura muy bajita pero era igual de linda —bueno, no tanto —que la otra.

—Hola, me llamo Eli —oh, desgraciadamente me salió un gallo cuando dije eso, y tuve que disimularlo riéndome. Las chicas se quedaron viéndome con los semblantes totalmente des configurados; tenían la boca demasiado abierta, y creo que también tenían esa mirada de repugnancia hacia mí. Rosalie tuvo que interrumpir el incomodo silencio, gracias a Dios.

—Bueno, ellas son Alice —señaló a la bajita —y Bella —se dirigió a la de ojos achocolatados.

Las chicas salieron de su pequeño trance y me saludaron. Rosalie se fue n ese instante, dejándome solo. Luego, tomamos mis maletas y nos dirigimos a mi habitación.

—Disculpa el desorden, pero Bella no es muy organizada que digamos —bromeó Alice. El departamento se veía demasiado chico, pero servía.

—Solo hay un baño, así que habrá horarios para que no hagamos un desastre en cada mañana —dijo Bella.

—En realidad, estoy de vacaciones.

—¿Te ayudamos a acomodarte? —propuso Alice. Lo pensé unos segundos, no había guardado nada de hombre, y en dado caso podría decir que es de algún chico que conocía…

—Claro.

—¿Tienes novio? —preguntó para hacer platica Bella.

—No, no tengo —chillé, haciendo que mis compañeras se taparan los oídos e hicieran muecas —¿y ustedes?

—Yo no tengo, pero cada que tengo la oportunidad salgo con los del bar de _Eclipse_ —respondió Alice.

—Yo tampoco, y no espero tener uno —respondió ¿enojada? Bella.

—¿Estudias o trabajas? —Alice ignoró el comentario de Bella.

—Trabajo —contesté un poco más bajo para no molestar a sus oídos —¿ustedes?

—Estudio Literatura —contestó Bella.

—Yo trabajo para una revista —respondió contenta Alice.

Así pasó como una hora; platicando un poco y conociéndonos… hasta que surgió un pequeño problema. Había un "juguete" en una de mis maletas —que de seguro guardó Rosalie.

_Maldita perra, no le vuelvo a pedir ayuda,_ pensé

De mi maleta, Bella sacó algo grande, y de color rosa fuerte. Era un vibrador.

—¡Oh! Con que usas juguetes, Eli —gritó emocionada Bella.

—Yo perdí el mío, ¿me lo podrías prestar? —preguntó Alice igual de emocionada.

Yo solo quería que se abriera la tierra, o que tan si quiera callera un meteorito encima de mí. Estaba tan rojo como un tomate y mis ojos se salían de mis corneas.

—¡Eli, por favor! Préstamelo, no lo romperé ni nada de eso —rogaba Alice.

—Déjame probarlo —murmuró deseosa Bella con el "consolador" en sus manos.

—Chicas… —mi voz era un pequeño susurro.

—Alice, tu sales con chicos todo el tiempo, yo no… lo necesito más que tu —le peleó Bella.

Me sorprende la confianza que me tenían para apenas conocerme y pedirme prestado mi "vibrador".

—Pero no salgo con ellos diario —se defendió Alice.

Bella salió corriendo de mi habitación con el vibrador en la mano.

—¡Gracias, Eli! Te lo devolveré como nuevo —y solo escuché el azote de una puerta.

Alice salió persiguiéndola.

Me senté al borde de la cama para jalar mis cabellos. Esto es raro.

Había una nota en mi maleta.

"_Querido, Edward: espero que te diviertas y disfrutes de una nueva experiencia con el 'consolador'. Rosalie"_

Hija de…

Esto sería más difícil de lo que creía. Mucho más…

**.

* * *

**

**¡Hola..!  
Siento la tardanza, ¿me creerán si les digo que mi memoria (USB) estaba infectada durante dos semanas y hasta ahorita mi compu la desbloqueó? Espero que si :S  
Ya tengo el sig. cap. :D así que no tardare en subir el otro. Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**PREGUNTAS EN COMÚN:  
¿Quién GANARA LA APUESTA?  
¿ALICE Y BELLA CUANDO SE DARÁN CUENTA QUE ES HOMBRE "ELI"?  
Respuestas en el próximo capítulo, titulado: MALAS COSTUMBRES**

**Gracias por leer mis porquerías  
biie..!  
gely..**** !**


	4. Malas Costumbres

**SUMMARY: Edward tendrá que vivir en el departamento de dos desconocidas durante un mes, ¿el problema?: Ellas no saben que es hombre. AH/TH. ExB.**

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes obra de SM, la trama mía, y si hay fics parecidos es mera coincidencia (XD)**

**...

* * *

**

**UN TRAVESTI EN MI DEPARTAMENTO**

**MALAS COSTUMBRES**

El despertador retumbó una y otra vez, insistiendo en que me levantara. Me estiré cansinamente y me puse a pensar…

Tuve que dormir vestido con las siliconas y la peluca, y fue bastante… incómodo y molesto.

Tardé un chingo para poder dormirme, ¿Alguien lo puede creer?

Temía a que Alice o Bella entraran a medianoche a mi habitación y en vez de a Eli se encontraran con Edward.

Me levanté perezosamente de la cama para tomar la primera prenda que viera. Me dirigí al único baño que había en el departamento. Revisé si había toallas en aquel lugar y me quité todo para poder bañarme.

Por unos instantes dudé en quitarme la peluca y las siliconas, pero ¿qué más da? Entraría a la ducha como todo un macho men

Estuve restregándome el maquillaje porque me ardía. Nota mental, recordar quitar el maquillaje antes de dormir.

Pasó un buen rato, hasta que escuché ruido al otro lado de la cortina de la regadera. Se me hizo demasiado extraño. Asomé mi cara un poco para ver qué pasaba, y me di cuenta de algo muy mal…

No cerré la puerta del baño.

Y…

Alguien se lavaba los dientes al otro lado de la cortina. Alguien que no sabía que era hombre y que pensaba que la peluca era mi cabello natural… y que tenía tetas.

—¿Qué haces ahí, Alice? —pregunté con el tono chillón de Eli.

—Cepillándome mis dientes —contestó con la boca llena de dentífrico.

—¿Puedes… —dudé hacerlo, pero carajo; qué tal si descubría que era hombre —salir de baño?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó escéptica.

—Porque me incomodas.

—Vamos, somos mujeres. No es como si te estuviera viendo en estos momentos —se defendió.

—Hablo en serio, Alice.

—Ok, ok… Por cierto, gracias por el consolador; anoche lo disfruté mucho —Oh, por Dios, eso hizo que me pusiera duro.

Nota mental, cerrar la puerta del baño cuando lo use.

Tardé más de lo necesario para enfriarme. Al final, me vestí en el baño y fue realmente difícil maquillarme. No me veía como cuando Rose me maquilló; se notaban los polvos y el delineador no marcó muy bien, pero creo que mejoraré.

Cuando salí del baño, vi que Bella estaba esperando su turno recargada en la pared. Esperando.

—Buenos días —mi voz, o la de Eli, sonaba nerviosa con su presencia.

—Hola —saludó sonrojándose. Entró rápidamente al baño. Suspiré ansioso.

Me dirigí a la cocina para ver a una animada Alice preparar huevos revueltos. Hice una mueca de horror.

—¿Quieres ayuda? —pregunté, ofreciéndome.

—Claro. Te gustan los huevos —sentí que su pregunta tenía un doble sentido.

—No, no me gustan —respondí, ignorando el albur.

—Pues te aguantas —espetó revolviendo la sartén.

—¿Qué tal si preparo unos Hot-cakes? —ofrecí.

—Pero si también te comes los huevos, y me enseñas —respondió resignada.

—Claro.

Si algo tenía que agradecerla a Jasper, fue que me enseñara a cocinar. Aunque en su momento me molestó bastante, Jasper no es muy paciente que digamos…

En cuanto terminamos de preparar los hot-cakes, vi entrar a una deslumbrante Bella. Estaba vestida de forma sencilla, pero había algo en ella que la hacía verse como si fuera una modelo. Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa roja con cuello en V.

—Huele delicioso —algo en su comentario hizo que gimiera involuntariamente.

—Eli me ha enseñado a preparar Hot-Cakes —dijo emocionada Alice.

—Genial, ya no desayunaremos huevos —espetó con una risita.

—Oh, cállate, perra —me sorprendió que se llevaran de esa forma Alice y Bella.

—Bueno, hay que desayunar antes que esto se enfrié —dije llevando toda la comida a la mesa.

Nos sentamos cómodamente, y Bella empezó a platicar.

—He pensado que mañana deberíamos ir de compras —dijo haciendo una mueca.

—Por primera vez te escucho eso —murmuró Alice sin ocultar su felicidad.

—Bueno, quedan pocas cosas en el refrigerador. Y no quiero seguir comiendo solo huevos —hizo haciendo un gesto de asco.

—Sí, he pensado que Eli podría venir con nosotras, y aprovecharé para que se pruebe unos vestidos que vi ayer… —Alice hizo un monologo muy animada sobre todo lo que compraría, bueno, sobre la ropa que compraría.

Bella guardaba cierto misterio que me tenía atrapado. Se comportaba de una forma algo nerviosa con mi presencia, tal vez por qué no me conocía, pero creía que las mujeres se comportaban como si nada delante de alguien que acaban de conocer.

Alice era algo… pervertida. En cada unos de sus comentarios le escuchaba un albur, y eso era bastante divertido y a la vez extraño que una mujer lo use cuando un hombre no está delante de ella.

Cuando me di cuenta ya había terminado mi desayuno. Me recargué cómodamente en la silla, rasqué mi panza y solté el aire en un… eructo. Pero uno de los chingones.

El ruido fue tan fuerte que las chicas se dieron cuenta.

Yo me ruboricé profundamente y empecé a sonreír como baboso.

Bella soltó una carcajada junto con unas risitas de Alice.

—Ese fue muy malo —espetó Alice, soltando risas.

—Sí, debió haber sido uno así —Bella formó su mano en puño para golpear un poco su pecho y soltar un eructo.

—Ese fue peor, este es el bueno —dijo Alice soltando uno aun más fuerte.

No pude evitar reírme de lo que hacían.

Esto era bastante raro, yo que creía que las chicas eran educadas y que actuaban como muñequitas de porcelana tomando el té. Pero en realidad no, se parecen bastante a nosotros…

Esto iba a ser divertido, si es que Rosalie no se entrometía.

**.

* * *

**

**¡Hola..!  
Ups, soy bien distraída sino fuera por AnNelice, no lo estaría subiendo hoy. Se me olvidó D: Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**PREGUNTAS EN COMÚN:  
¿Quién GANARA LA APUESTA?  
¿Por qué Bella se comporta así con Eli?  
¿Quién quiere que Rose meta sus manos?  
¿ALICE Y BELLA CUANDO SE DARÁN CUENTA QUE ES HOMBRE "ELI"?  
Respuestas en el próximo capítulo, titulado: MEJORES AMIGAS**

**Gracias por leer mis porquerías  
biie..!  
Gely ..****!**


	5. Mejores Amigas

**SUMMARY: Edward tendrá que vivir en el departamento de dos desconocidas durante un mes, ¿el problema?: Ellas no saben que es hombre. AH/TH. ExB.**

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes obra de SM, la trama mía, y si hay fics parecidos es mera coincidencia (XD)**

**...

* * *

**

**UN TRAVESTI EN MI DEPARTAMENTO**

**MEJORES AMIGAS**

En cuanto terminamos de desayunar, Bella se paró de la mesa a recoger los platos que teníamos en frente.

—Bueno, ¿Quién lavará los de hoy? —preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Oh, no. Que hueva me daba tener que lavar.

—Este… ¿no tienen confianza en este lugar? —pregunté fingiendo un tono horrorizado.

—¿De qué hablas? —la cara de Bella estaba llena de preguntas.

—Bueno, cuando vivía con mi antiguo compañero de cuarto, decidimos que la forma más fácil de ganarnos la confianza es ver la mugre que podemos llegar a dejar —sonreí orgulloso por lo que había dicho.

—Eso es una gilipollez —reprendió Bella.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Eli —Alice alzó su mano muy alto. Un olor desagradable se extendió por la habitación, ¿Qué demonios era eso? Olía como a… sudor. Volteé a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que tenía que venir ese horrendo hedor de Alice —. Es más, deberíamos de dejar la ropa sucia, a ver qué tan mal olerá —Creo que Alice está loca, o también quiere zafarse de los quehaceres.

—Escuchen, será mejor que nos turnemos las tareas. No me gusta la suciedad —se retorció Bella.

¿Por qué deben de ser tan limpias? Como si nos fuera a dar cáncer por no lavar los platos hoy… digo, ¿no? No sean ridículas. En algún lado leí que el hedor de la mujer es lo que nos atrae, no los perfumes. Pero tenía que aceptarlo, prefería oler el perfume de fresas de Bella, que la mugre de Alice. Y lo digo en serio, creo que aun no se ha bañado y apesta a rayos.

—¿Y cómo nos repartiremos las tareas? —pregunté con esa espantosa voz chillona para disimular, empezaba a creer que me pondría ronco en unos días.

—Creo que será al azar; no importa qué nos toque, lo tendremos que hacer, ¿de acuerdo? —Alice y yo asentimos cansados.

—Ok. Las tareas son: lavar los trastes, hacer la comida, hacer el desayuno, hacer la cena, lavar la ropa, barrer, trapear, planchar y limpiar el retrete —Ugh, no pude evitar la mueca de asco en lo último. Ojala no me tocara.

—Bueno, y ¿Cómo se supone que será al azar? —preguntó ceñuda Alice.

—Escribo cada tarea en un papel diferente, y cada quien saca tres papelitos, ¿está bien? —empezaba a creer que la tal Bella era aburrida.

—Si —chillé para que todo esto fuera más rápido.

—No me grites —masculló Bella algo ansiosa.

—Apúrate, Bella, quiero bañarme ya. Me siento tan sucia —lo último lo dijo con voz lasciva. Me estremecí, creo que dentro de poco me pondría duro.

—Ya está. Eli, saca uno —empujó todos los papelitos por la mesa. Saqué dos papelitos y decían:

HACER LA COMIDA y TRAPEAR

—¡Uju! —grité de alegría.

—Falta uno —gimió Alice de cansancio.

—Ya voy —avisé.

Me temblaba la mano ¿Y si me salía limpiar el retrete? Bueno, tenía la gran ventaja de quer eran chicas y lo dejan siempre limpio, ¿no es así?

Saqué el pequeño papelito y decía: LAVAR LA ROPA.

Uf, bueno, eso era de flojera. Al menos no me daría asco; bueno, eso creo ¿Si están en sus días y dejan manchada la ropa igual que Rose? Creo que esto tal vez sería asqueroso. Esperen, veré su ropa interior, y si son como creo que son, tienen ropa sexy.

¡Yeah!

—Rayos —masculló Bella.

—Sigo yo —Alice extendió su mano por la mesa y sacó los papelitos de a rápido.

HACER EL DESAYUNO, PLANCHAR y LAVAR LOS TRASTES

—Bueno, al menos no me tocó barrer —se encogió de hombros y esperamos la reacción de Bella.

—Supongo que me toca 'barrer', 'hacer la cena' y… —hizo una mueca de horror —'limpiar el retrete'.

—Bueno, me voy a bañar —anunció Alice dirigiéndose al pequeño baño.

Al ver a Bella haciendo gestos de incomodidad, me paré para dirigirme a mi cuarto. Si que estaban locas esas dos.

No tenía nada que hacer, así que me dirigí al pequeño paquete de libros que había traído para entretenerme y leer algo.

Tenía solo: _A Sangre Fría_ de _Truman Capote_, _El Amor en los Tiempos de Cólera_ de _Gabriel García Márquez_, _El Retrato de Dorian Gray_ por _Oscar Wilde_ y muchos más.

Cerré los ojos y señalé un libro. Era el Retrato de _Dorian Gray_.

Tomé el pequeño libro, me acosté en mi cama y empecé a leer.

No llevaba ni dos páginas cuando sentí la presencia de alguien mirándome.

—¿Deseas algo? —pregunté sin despegar la vista del libro.

—No, pero veo que estás leyendo _Dorian Gray_ —era la voz de Bella. Bajé el libro.

—¿Lo has leído? —pregunté sorprendido. La mayoría de las chicas bonitas no leen libros o más bien no leen.

—Claro, me encanta como escribe _Oscar Wilde_. Como el de _La Importancia de Llamarse Ernesto_ ¿lo has leído? —preguntó excitada.

—No, sólo he leído uno de sus cuentos —contesté avergonzado.

—¿Cuál? —su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más.

—_El Príncipe Feliz_ —un rubor se extendió por mis mejillas —. Lo leí en primaria —una risa nerviosa atravesó mis labios.

—Bueno, es realmente bueno. Aunque si tienes un gusto para los cuentos de terror, _Edgar Allan Poe_ es ideal.

—¡A él si lo he leído! —grité emocionado.

—Sí, debo admitir que desde que leí _Gato Negro_, me dan miedo cualquier tipo de gatos —se estremeció.

—A todo esto… —dije pensando bien mi pregunta —¿Cuál es tú autor favorito?

—Es difícil elegir. Depende del genero, pero en el autor que estoy pensando sería _Jane Austen_, me encanta el romance — se hincó en mi cama.

—Sólo he leído uno de sus libros —admití.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

—_Sensatez y Sensibilidad_ —ella agachó un poco la mirada.

—Debes leer _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ —sonó como a orden.

—Sí, pero en cuanto termine de leer _Dorian Gray_, ¿ok? —dije despreocupado.

—Está bien —iba a reanudar mi lectura, pero ella volvió a interrumpir.

—¿Qué música te gusta? —parecía realmente interesada. Tomé una fuerte respiración. No me gustaba que me interrumpieran cuando leía, pero al fin y al cabo seríamos compañeros, y era simpática.

—Creo que Rock, punk o pop, ¿y tú?

—Un poco de todo; especialmente ska —dijo con la respiración acelerada.

—¿En serio? No creí que las chicas… —antes de seguir, corregí mi oración —No creí que a muchas les gustara bailar slam o escuchar a Bob Marley.

—Me gusta Bob Marley, pero ya murió —parecía que se iba a romper.

—Bueno, a mí me encanta Nickelback y un poco de Ska-P —debía cambiar de tema, no sabría qué hacer si ella se ponía a llorar.

—Sí, son geniales —su brillante sonrisa volvió. —¿Tocas algún instrumento?

—El piano —respondí como si nada.

—Oh, que adorable. Sería genial que algún día tocaras para ver qué tal.

—¿Tú qué tocas?

—La guitarra, pero no me gusta tanto. Habría preferido aprender a tocar el violín —hizo un pequeño puchero.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas? Aun hay tiempo —apremié.

—Porque aun estudio y no le dedicaría todo mi tiempo —se encogió de hombros.

—Pero son vacaciones, Bella —animé. Le rodee los hombros y noté que estaba muy caliente ella. En el buen sentido, eh. No es que sea un mal pensado ni nada de eso, pero acabo de conocer a Alice y me doy cuenta del doble sentido que le encuentra a todo.

—¿Tienes fiebre? —pregunté tocando su mejilla.

—No —contestó, nerviosa. Extraño.

—Bueno, ¿quieres un chocolate? —animé.

—Si —me miró a los ojos y le brillaron tantito. Salimos de habitación.

Me dirigía la cocina, pero ella a la entrada principal.

—Espera, ¿no querías un chocolate? —me salió otro horrendo gallo.

—Sí, uno en el centro comercial, ¿no? —vaciló. Creo que el terror se notó en mi cara.

No quería salir vestido así. Bueno, estaba bien que solo me vieran dos personas, eso es soportable, pero no cien personas en un centro comercial.

Miedo.

—Es que… no me gustan esos, una vez parecía que me sirvieron uno con un laxante muy fuerte —y hablaba en serio, ¿Alguna vez han tenido que ir al baño ocho veces en una hora, o peor aún, quedarse sentado en el toilette por tres horas? Bueno, eso me ha pasado tres veces. Si, sé que es tonto no reaccionar a la primera, pero las apuestas con Emmett me hicieron rico.

—Pues pide otra cosa —dijo como si fuera obvio.

—No. Quiero preparar yo el chocolate —dije con un deje de indignación.

—No te enojes, está bien —me regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—¿Y qué cuenta tú vida? —pregunté mientras dejaba que la leche hirviera un poco.

—Nada interesante —hizo una mueca.

—Sabes, de pequeño —se me quedó viendo raro por un instante. Espera, soy mujer, ¿no? —. Perdón, de pequeña, tenía una tortuguita que se ahogó en el chocolate de Emmett —solté una pequeña risita, pero Bella se me quedó viendo ceñuda.

—No tiene gracia —declaró seriamente.

—Es que… pensamos que a la tortuga le encantaría tomar chocolate caliente, así que cuando mi madre hizo eso, Emmett y yo tomamos un platón lleno de chocolate y sumergimos a la tortuga ahí como si fuera su pecera. Al inicio, se retorció, y creí que disfrutaba de eso y por eso sus retorcijones. Emmett y yo la dejamos ahí hasta la noche. Volvimos y estaba boca arriba —empecé a titubear, recordaba eso como si fuera ayer, y aún no puedo superar que maté a Stuart, mi pequeña tortuguita —; llamamos a papá y nos dijo que porque estaba caliente el chocolate fue como si la hubiéramos puesto a hervir para comérnosla —una lagrima se iba a derramar, pero la detuve.

Esperen, en verdad parecía una mujer si seguía actuando así.

Joder.

—Oh, Eli —frotó un poco mi espalda.

—Lo peor fue que Emmett se llevó muy en serio lo que dijo papá, y le arrancó una pata a Stuart para comérsela —en ese momento Bella se me quedó viendo con ojos asustados.

Cielos, Emmett no tenía ningún respeto. ¡Se comió una pata de Stuart!

—Será mejor que dejemos el tema de Stuart —tomó el chocolate en polvo pero de repente se tropezó de una forma demasiado ridícula y terminó espolvoreándome de chocolate. Claro, ella terminó con el culo moreteado.

La forma en que se quedó tirada en el piso fue demasiado chistosa para no burlarse de ello.

—No te rías —gritó mientras me lanzaba más chocolate.

—Deja ayudarte —dije extendiendo mi mano, pero ella tiró de mí e hizo que callera.

Mi maldito culo.

Estaba ardiendo, y creo que una de las siliconas explotó.

Toqué mi trasero con cuidado. Bueno, una de las siliconas estaba como que golpeado y la otra estaba a punto de caerse. Me levanté de prisa antes de que la pequeña Alice entrara por el ruido y se diera cuenta que usaba siliconas.

Bella seguía riéndose.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó cuando ya estaba tocando el pomo de mi puerta.

Una escusa. Una escucha. Una escusa, rápido.

—Me haré una paja —¿Qué había dicho? ¿De dónde saqué esa tontería?

Bella se levantó un poco para verme con ojos… lujuriosos.

Bueno, ahora si me haría una paja, y una de las buenas.

—Espera —dijo antes de que cerrara mi puerta. Se levantó y se acercó un poco —yo también quiero acomp… —dejó su oración inconclusa —También quiero que seamos mejores amigas —había algo en su mirada que parecía estar decepcionada.

Antes de pensármelo, besé su mejilla como en respuesta; ella se quedó inmóvil y en shock.

Quería tirármela más que nunca, pero debía resistir un mes. Claro, un mes y nada más. Sería libre.

**.

* * *

**

**¡Hola..!  
Ok, déjenme decir que Edward es un completo machista en este fic, supongo que ya se habían dado cuenta. Es su personalidad, no mía, ja, ja… Pensaba subir el cap. después de las fiestas, pero como saben, no tengo muy buena memoria, así que lo decidí subir hoy. Espero que se hayan divertido.**

**Visiten mi profil y mis demás historias, y de preferencia, las que comparto con **_Javii_** y **_AnNelice'._

**PREGUNTAS EN COMÚN:  
¿Quién ganará la apuesta?  
¿Por qué Bella se comporta así con Eli?  
¿Quién quiere que Rose meta sus manos? Ja, falta poquito. Llevamos un día con Eli. Recuerden que en las reglas, Rose dijo que la visitaría cada tres días.  
¿Alice y Bella cuando se darán cuenta de que "Eli" es hombre?  
Respuestas en el próximo capítulo, titulado: **_**LAS TANGAS DUELEN**_

**Gracias por leer mis porquerías  
biie..!  
Gely ..!**


	6. Las Tangas Duelen

**SUMMARY: Edward tendrá que vivir en el departamento de dos desconocidas durante un mes, ¿el problema?: Ellas no saben que es hombre. AH/TH. ExB.**

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes obra de SM, la trama mía, y si hay fics parecidos es mera coincidencia (XD)**

**...**

**UN TRAVESTI EN MI DEPARTAMENTO**

**LAS TANGAS DUELEN**

La verdad, es que no me pude hacer la gran paja; en primera porque tenía miedo a que Bella o Alice entraran a mi habitación y se dieran cuenta que hay un amigo de por medio, y en segunda porque se me quitaron las ganas. ¡Sí! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que se me hayan quitado las ganas? Bueno, la culpa la tiene la perra de Rosalie.

Maldita perra.

En cuanto le cerré la puerta a Bella me dirigí a mi burocito para ya saben... Sacar los aceites y todas esas cosas y no encontré ninguno de mis lubricantes. No. Solo encontré un paquetito verde muy extraño. Y ya saben, la curiosidad te mata.

Abrí el paquetito y había una especie de toallita de algodón que olía… a manzanilla.

Muy extrañado me quedé al ver eso; nunca lo había visto en toda mi vida y me pregunté en donde se coloca esa cosa.

No les iba a preguntar ni a Bella ni a Alice, me daría vergüenza si era un "juguete" que desconocía de su existencia. Pero había una tarjeta. Sí, una tarjeta que estaba en mi buro.

Decía:

_Querida Eli:_

_Por si estás en tus días._

_Con cariño, Rose._

_PD. Si no sabes que es esa cosa, pendejo, es una toalla femenina. Sí, de las que las mujeres usan cuando tienen su menstruación._

_PD2. Si no sabes qué es menstruación, son esos días en las que las mujeres no pueden tener sexo porque les sale sangre de la vagina._

_PD3. Puto._

¿Menstruación?

Blagh, qué asco.

Aventé esa "toalla" lejos de mí. No sé ustedes pero yo nunca he sangrado por el culo y supongo que han de ser los peores días que puede tener la mujer. Vamos, si yo sangrara por ahí estaría histérico.

En fin, tenía que superar que yo no sangraba del culo y punto.

Me recosté en mi cama, decidí echar la hueva en este momento.

Hueva, ¿por qué se le dirá así? Viene de huevos, ¿pero alguien inteligente habrá inventado el término de flojera con hueva?

_Hueva tengo  
Hueva quiero  
Hueva tendré  
Que hermosa hueva._

Qué bonita rima me salió. Sonreí satisfecho.

Ok, lo diré más fuerte para que no se me olvide.

—¡Hueva tengo! —Grité a todo pulmón —¡Hueva quiero! —Hice la voz un poquito profunda —¡Hueva tendré! —Volví a gritar —Que hermosa hueva —dije suavemente.

Y de pronto algo azotó contra mi puerta y vi a Alice entrar corriendo.

—¿Un chico entró aquí? —preguntó preocupada y con bate de beisbol sosteniendo.

Y fue cuando reaccioné. No había puesto mi voz chillona.

Mierda.

—No Alice, ¿Cómo crees? —pregunté con esa maldita vocecita.

—Estoy segura que escuché a alguien —chilló histéricamente.

—Tranquila, Alice, ¿Qué te ocurre? —pregunté mientras me paraba de la cama.

—Es solo que… —tartamudeó —ya nos han robado una vez, Eli —frunció el ceño e hizo un pequeño puchero —y se llevaron mi ropa interior.

Me ruboricé. Y no tengo idea del por qué.

—¿Hace cuanto fue? —recorrí con la vista todo el lugar. Que digamos, no era un lugar muy bonito para robar.

—Como dos meses —su ceño se hacía aun más prolongado.

—¿Y por qué alguien querría ropa interior? —estaba totalmente extrañado.

No soy mujer, pero sé que les daría asco si toman ropa interior de otra, además, la única vez que le tomé ropa interior a una chica fue porque cortamos y quería tener un recuerdo de ella —más bien era para enseñársela a Emmett y que se muriera de envidia del baby-doll de mi ex.

—¿Y de casualidad no fue ex novio tuyo? —no pensé antes de preguntar. Lo juro.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Una vez… —_le robé la ropa interior a una chica para restregársela a mi hermano_. Eso no diría, sonaría demasiado mal. —Me robó la ropa interior un ex novio; para enseñárselo a su hermano —me quería dar de topes en mi estúpida cabeza. Qué ridículo sonaba.

—¿Hablas en serio? Eso es bastante egoísta y estúpido. ¿Qué tipo de gustos tienes, Eli? —preguntó entre divertida y asqueada.

Bueno, me encantan las tetas, así que supongo que esas cosas no entran en el rango de tu tipo ideal, ¿o sí?

—Es que era sexy y muuuy bueno en la cama—. Me acababa de dar cuenta que Alice me había ofendido a mí, y me había dicho estúpido por robarle la ropa interior a una ex.

—Bueno, eso lo arregla todo —Owo, así que es cierto, las chicas prefieren los guapos y buen sexo que a los que tienen buenos sentimientos. —Pero no cambia nada que era un bastardo —_Auch_.

—Bueno Alice, ¿te parece si sales de mi cuarto? —pregunté apresurado; no quería que me siguiera ofendiendo esta marimacha.

—¿Me corres? —estaba ofendida.

—Claro que lo hago, ¿esperas a alguien aquí? —estaba impaciente porque se largara.

—A parte de lo obvio, venía a decirte nos fuéramos de compras, ¿sí? —No quiero.

—Tengo hueva —Alice por un momento se quedó en shock hasta que empezó a soltar pequeñas risitas.

—¿Tú eras la quien gritaba el poema de la hueva? —soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

—Mmm… Sí —no me quedaba de otra, si decía que no, Alice se pondría paranoica.

—Oh, con que tenemos una pésima poeta aquí —se burló.

—¿Pésima? Pero si es increíble —me defendí, ofendido.

—Increíblemente mala —musitó soltando otra carcajada.

—No te burles, perra —ella me provocó.

—Mal hablado. Ve y chupa un pito y no me chingues —Alice iba a salir directamente de mi puerta orgullosa, pero yo terminé antes.

—Eres una hija de puta —le eché.

—Come caca, idiota —mandó.

—Te comería a ti porque eres pura mierda —escupí.

Se quedó con la boca abierta y soltó una risotada.

—A Bella siempre la dejo callada, pero tú pareces hombre Eli, lanzas de putazos como si nada. Eres buena —. Espera, ¿Alice estaba jugando?

—Je, si —forcé una sonrisa, y me sentí culpable a la vez.

—Bueno, ¿vienes? —se recargó en el marco de mi puerta.

—Creo que paso, no tengo ganas de hacer nada.

Bella se acercó encantadora a mi habitación.

—¿No vas a ir? —preguntó decepcionada. Si fuera por ella, la seguía hasta el fin del mundo.

—No —hice una mueca, estaba seguro que me harían ceder.

—Por fis —pidieron al unísono.

—¿Pero podría ser solo un rato?, estoy cansada.

—Claro —respondió Alice en seguida.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó Bella con el ceño fruncido y volteándola a ver.

—Sí, planeo romper mi record de comprar 25 prendas en menos de una hora.

—¿Eso es posible? —pregunté sorprendido. ¿Veinticinco prendas? ¿Qué? ¿Tomaba diez y nueve iguales y ya?

—Todo es posible con Alice Brandon —respondió arrogantemente.

—Claro —Bella rodó los ojos.

.

El Centro comercial fue un desastre total. Pensé que Rosalie era una mandona, pero todo el día se la pasaron diciéndome: "Pruébate esto", "No te muevas", "Quítate eso", "No veas la ropa para hombre", Am… sí, ya saben, ¿no? Sigo siendo un hombre y extraño usar la ropa holgada; no entiendo por qué Rosalie me hizo ponerme pantalones entubados.

Pero las órdenes seguían una y otra vez y eran tan desesperantes "Déjame probarte el vestido" Pero lo peor de todo, fue cuando se me olvidó que las tangas para mujer NUNCA me quedaran.

Trauma.

Y dolor para mi amigo.

Nunca volverá a ser el mismo de antes…

—Está lindo este conjunto; resalta con tus ojos. Ve a probártelo —y yo bien obediente, me lo voy a probar.

Al menos las siliconas no se cayeron.

La maldita tanga casi se rompe a medio camino, y cuando estaba por reaccionar que no me quedaría esa cosa miniatura, fue demasiado tarde.

Mi amigo quedará adolorido por el resto de mi vida, en serio. Lloré, y estuve a punto de tirarme al piso de tanto dolor que me provocó esa cosa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alice al escuchar mis sollozos.

—No, las tangas duelen, Alice —le dije al borde del llanto e intentando sacar ese hilo dental, pero se quedó atorado.

—¿Nunca te habías puesto una? Déjame ayudarte, Eli —había cerrado la puerta del vestidor, agradecía que no fueran unas cortinas.

—No, gracias pero no, Alice. Nunca me volveré a poner una.

—Eli… No seas chillona —acusó.

—¡Déjame! —grité completamente molesto.

—Uh, bueno —indignada me dejó solo con mi dolor.

Intenté quitármelo, pero la cosa esa no bajaba; y me estaba empezando a poner rojo.

Aunque el alivio llegó unos segundos después, cuando la tanga se reventó. Supongo que esa lencería era corriente porque… ¿Se puede romper la ropa interior a la primera puesta? No me interesa de todos modos. Extraño mis bóxers.

En serio, duele horrible. Si eres hombre, nunca se te ocurra ponerte una tanga para mujer.

Cuando logré recuperarme de la casi pérdida de mis partes nobles, una señorita tocó mi vestidor y preguntó si me encontraba bien, yo me apresuré a ponerme mi ropa. Salí con el hilo dental pendiendo de mi mano, y la señorita lo vio con una extraña expresión.

—¿Esa tanga está… —alzó una ceja y caí en la cuenta que tendría que pagar por la cosa ésa que casi me corta el pene —rota? —Tenía que pensar rápido para que no me la cobrara.

—La marca es muy corriente, señorita. Nunca me había pasado algo parecido como eso —alegué con indignación.

—De todos modos la tendrá que pagar —respondió ceñuda. Maldita sea, si estuviera vestido de hombre en este momento la podría seducir.

—No pagaré por algo que no me llevaré —contesté.

—No me haga llamar a seguridad —juraría que me odiaba esa sexy señorita; si no estuviera tan adolorido en este momento, la cogería en este mismo instante.

_¿Pero qué dices, Edward? ¡Concéntrate, viejo! _Grité a mi mente.

—Hagamos un trato, si no lo pago no volveré a pisar esta tienda de ropa —le dije monótonamente.

—No, lo tiene que pagar —tomó fuertemente mi brazo hasta que enterró sus uñas, y me dirigió hasta la caja, donde se encontraba Alice.

—¿Eli, qué ocurre? —preguntó sorprendida viendo como la señorita ejercía su fuerza sobre mí. Desearía no ser tan caballero para al menos gritarle lo perra que era a la señorita.

_Ja, ¿caballero? Ni tú te la crees_.

—Ocurre que elegiste una tanga muy corriente y se rompió y ahora ésta… —miré a la señorita despectivamente —lagartona quiere que pague por algo que no me llevaré.

—Yo lo arreglo —dijo Alice arremangándose los brazos y cinco minutos después nos corrieron de la tienda. Claro, Alice compró lo que llevaba pero se las aventaron al piso, fuera de la tienda. Ah, y sí pagamos la tanga.

Sí, Alice no arregló nada; sólo hizo que nos sacaran a empujones y sin bolsas con que sostener la ropa.

—Todo es posible con Alice Brandon —le escupí irónicamente mientras levantaba los vestidos, pantalones y blusas.

—Calla, perra —farfulló totalmente molesta.

Después de levantar las cosas nos dirigimos a otra tienda, pero esta vez, no me probaría ropa interior.

Debo confesar que cada vez que pasábamos por una tienda de deportes o de trajes, me quedaba viendo los escaparates.

—Recuerdo que a un novio le compré unos tacos de futbol* —murmuró Alice distraídamente cuando me detuve en una tienda Martí —. Fue tan linda su expresión cuando vio que eran unos tacos, parecía como si le hubiera regalado un televisor nuevo o algo parecido.

—¿Por qué se los regalaste? —pregunté para seguir con la plática.

—Bueno, cumplíamos un año de noviazgo —agachó su cabeza, cubriéndola con el poco cabello que tenía.

—¿Qué te regaló él? —interrogué.

—Una socia —¿Qué cosa? Ella levantó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo dices? —estaba confundido.

—Bueno, después de que le regalé los tacos —rodó los ojos —, me dio una esclava de oro con un dije de un corazón también de oro, pero… estábamos en su departamento y en ese momento llegó alguna hija de puta –con su llave, por cierto- y sin previo aviso lo besó apasionadamente sobre el sillón y él le correspondió. Yo me quedé como estúpida viéndolos, hasta que ella se alejó y dijo: "¿Cuándo me presentaras a tu hermana?" Salí de allí apresuradamente y rompiendo cosas; fue tan… vergonzoso.

En alguna ocasión, yo había hecho algo parecido. Mi novia y yo llevábamos tres semanas, pero la estaba engañando con una mesera de algún table-dance. Un día nos encontramos los tres en el mismo lugar, y recibí dos cachetadas y tres patadas en los huevos. Hasta hace poco se me hacían unas perras por pegarme de esa forma, pero me doy cuenta que lo debieron haber hecho por decepción y porque sintieron humillación.

_Deberías de pedirles perdón._

—Fue un puto al hacer eso —sé que me estaba ofendiendo también a mí, pero ¿qué más da? Me lo merecía.

—Era gay el idiota —terminó Alice y seguimos comprando.

.

Que quede claro que no volví a probarme más las tangas, breases o lo que sea… Dejaría que Rosalie se encargara de eso; ni Alice ni yo sabemos qué me puede quedar de verdad. A pesar de que "según" Bella, Alice es una experta en ropa… pero para, mujer, no para un hombre travestido.

Los tacones me empezaban a matar los pies, ¿será practica lo que haga que las mujeres puedan usar tacones? ¿O nunca lograre caminar durante mucho tiempo con tacones?

Bueno, como ya no aguantaba más, me dirigí a sentarme en una banca fuera de las tiendas. Alice se encontraba en la tienda de deportes —haciendo quién sabe qué— y Bella estaba comprando comida en Walt-Mart.

Sentí que alguien me miraba. Esa sensación que te da, ya saben, se te erizan los vellos de la nuca y sientes como escalofríos. Voltee para ver quién era y noté que eran un grupo de chicas. Por un momento pensé en ir a por ellas y coquetearles, pero ese segundo se arruinó al recordar que estaba vestido de mujer.

Seguían mirándome, pero por alguna extraña razón también sentía que se reían de mí.

—Hola —di un brinco en cuanto escuché la voz de Bella.

—Me espantaste —acusé.

—Lo siento, ¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—Esperarlas. Ven, siéntate —palmeé el lado derecho de la banca.

—Gracias, y… ¿Cómo te fue con Alice?

—Pues… creo que bien —sonreí.

—Genial —nos quedamos tranquilamente sin hablar durante un rato.

Noté que Bella se les quedaba viendo por mucho tiempo a los grupitos de chicas. Bueno, yo también lo hacía porque unas estaban que me las quería comer…

—¿Por qué las ves? —pregunté con curiosidad y alzando una ceja. Bella dio un brinco.

—¿Ver a quién? —se ruborizó tiernamente.

—A ellas —las señalé.

—No señales —regañó Bella.

—Bueno, ¿Por qué las ves? —volví a preguntar.

—Umm… quisiera hablar con ellas —se lo pensó mucho tiempo.

—Vamos —me paré y la jaloneé de la mano, aunque ella se resistió y no me dejó pararla —. Está bien, iré sola —caminé engreídamente hacia el grupito de las chicas. Una era morena, otras dos eran rubias y tres con el cabello castaño.

—Hola —saludé simpáticamente según yo. Ellas me echaron un vistazo, susurraron algo que no alcancé a oír y se volvieron a darme la espalda.

—Disculpen, creo que las saludé —dije indignado.

—Lo sabemos, pero no nos interesas —chilló una rubia.

—Ja, son las perras de la ciudad, ¿no? —insulté ligeramente.

—No te interesa, ¿o sí? —dijo la otra rubia.

—Creo que son unas putas —sonreí cínicamente. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que una de ellas era Lauren, había salido con ella alguna vez y tenía un secreto muy vergonzoso que podía decir —, pero saben, conozco a un tipo que se llama Edward Cullen —Lauren abrió los ojos sorprendida —y bueno, él me contó varias experiencias, y juraría que tú, Lauren —susurré —, tienes tetas de siliconas y una vez se te reventaron cuando tenías sexo con Edward —sonreí cínicamente.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —chilló Lauren.

—Sé muchas cosas, Lauren. Sé que no puedes evitar echarte gases cuando tienes sexo y que no sabes mamar bien, o que tu coño sabe horrible. Vive con eso, linda —me volteé descaradamente. Sus amigas se burlaron de ella y soltaron tremendas risotadas.

No puede ser que yo haya hecho eso. En serio, estaba orgulloso de que podía ser una maldita perra igual que Rose.

Fui hacia Bella y simplemente le dije: —Las chicas somos muy selectivas a veces y hasta payasas, ¿no? Déjalas, son unas putas.

Sí, eso lo pienso en serio. Digo, cuando le hablo a un hombre nunca me dice eso o algo parecido, simplemente hablamos normal. Claro, a veces si se comporta como un cobarde o nerd, la conversación no dura más de dos minutos. En cambio, las mujeres sí que son raras, ni si quiera entre ellas se hablan bien.

Aunque parece que Bellas no quería esa respuesta cuando estuve a lado de ella y nos dirigimos a la parada de autobuses.

_***Tacos de futbol: Son tenis deportivo; se usan para jugar futbol en el pasto sintético.**_

**.**

**_NOTA: Si eres lector anónimo sígueme en el face, twitter o agrega mi correo para saber cuándo actualizaré_.******

**_Si si sigues ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS, no te preocupes, este mes prometo que actualizo, aunque no llevo casi nada, ya sé exactamente qué pasará en el capìtulo._**

**.**

**¡Hola!  
Bueno, siento la tardanza y quiero explicarles por qué. No sé si las de México estén familiarizadas con el examen de Ingreso a la Preparatoria (COMIPENS). Bueno, en resumen, es un examen para ingresar a alguna preparatoria; tiene 128 preguntas, y para entrar a una preparatoria de la UNAM (la universidad pública más importante del país) debes de contestar como 100 preguntas —a veces varía—. Y yo me estoy preparando para ese ridículo examen. Estoy haciendo papeleo, hiendo a algún curso (que me da una hueva) e intentando leer para perderme. Sí, es muy pesado porque además de eso voy a mis cursos de por sí como Básquet o Teclado, y han sido temporadas de fiestas, admitámoslo. Y si se pueden imaginar, pueden pensar que es algo pesado y no escribo muy seguido por falta de tiempo o porque se me olvida. Así que, espero que comprendan :D**

**PREGUNTAS EN COMÚN:  
¿Y Rosalie? Aparecerá  
¿Qué onda con Bella?  
¿Cuándo se darán cuenta que Eli es Edward?  
¿Edward dejará de ser un puto machista?  
¿Actualizaras pronto? Yo creo que sí, ténganme paciencia hasta el 1° de abril, sino actualizó, oblíguenme.  
¿Quién ganará la apuesta?  
Respuestas en el próximo capítulo titulado: ¡Complicaciones!**

**Gracias por leer mis porquerías y su paciencia.  
Biie..!  
Gely..!  
**


End file.
